Basketlicious
by Sarasachi
Summary: Masa lalunya penuh dengan gemerlap kemenangan, hingga satu kekalahan merubah hidupnya. Tapi pertemuan Akashi Seijuurou dengan seorang novelis web bernama Kuroko Tetsuna merubah segalanya. Gadis itu memperkenalkan basket dengan bahasa dari rasa masakan-masakan yang lezat. Juga perasaan tersirat yang sulit diungkapkan lewat ucapan. [WARNING: GENDERBEND, FOODPORN, TYPO]
1. Pertama Kali

**Basketlicious**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing: AkaFemKuro & KiseFemKuro**

 **Warning: Genderbend, Plot (Vorpal Swords defeated by Jabberwock), Typo, Foodporn**

 **Original Fanfiction by Sarasachi**

* * *

"Ah... Hujan." Ucap seorang gadis dengan kemeja putih dan blazer hitam, dia berlari menuju ke pinggiran toko untuk berteduh.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuna, usianya baru 20 tahun. Rambut dan matanya berwarna aquamarine, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. Tapi dia adalah seseorang yang selalu dikenal suka berekspresi lewat novelnya.

Ya, Kuroko adalah seorang novelis web yang sangat terkenal karena karyanya begitu nyata juga mengagumkan. Sangat hidup dan sering membuat pembacanya terbawa dalam buai suasana indah di dalam suatu karya sastra.

Hujan pertama yang datang juga membawa padanya ke sebuah awal cerita baru untuknya. Baru saja dirinya mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya di sebuah Perusahaan Penerbit Terbesar di Asia, Akashi Media. Kuroko akan menjadi sekretaris pribadi calon pewaris perusahaan tersebut. Dia bekerja sebagai tim untuk menerbitkan sebuah karya sastra yang tidak ketinggalan jaman.

Akashi Seijuurou, adalah Putra dari Akashi Masaomi yang merupakan Direktur Akashi Media. Putranya begitu jenius hingga banyak mendapat gelar serta piala kemenangan di segala bidang. Hobinya bermain basket, dan berkuda saat senggang. Dia mahir bermain shogi atau catur. Kriteria wanita yang disukainya adalah wanita bermartabat.

"Hm seperti yang diduga dari anak orang kaya." Batin Kuroko yang membuka informasi dari ponsel jadulnya. Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan pekerjaannya, tapi daripada mengkhawatirkan hal yang belum pasti terjadi, dia lebih suka diam dan menunggunya.

Ketika hujannya sedikit reda, Kuroko segera berlari menuju ke supermarket terdekat. Dia ingin membeli beberapa minuman dan camilan untuk melanjutkan menulis karyanya.

"Kurokocchi?" panggil seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan tindik di telinga kirinya.

"Selamat sore." Balas Kuroko datar menyapa.

Lelaki yang sangat tampan berpenampilan modis itu adalah seorang model dan pemain basket terkenal, Kise Ryouta. Dia juga mantan kekasih Kuroko saat di SMA dulu.

Keduanya hanya mengobrol sebatas ingin tahu dan saling tanya. Tapi dari cara menjawab Kuroko, sepertinya dia sedikit dingin dengan lelaki di depannya.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Ucapnya datar, dia membeli apa yang dibutuhkannya kemudian pergi.

"Tunggu, Kurokocchi!" seru Kise mengejarnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya heran.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang telah dulu kulakukan padamu." Balas Kise menundukkan kepalanya penuh sesal.

"Kise-kun... Masa lalu kini hanya kenangan, aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Kuroko pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kise yang menekuk wajahnya murung.

Andai saja dulu dia bisa lebih mengontrol rasa cemburunya, pasti saat ini mereka berdua masih bersama. Setibanya di rumah, Kuroko segera makan malam dan berendam. Dia juga membicarakan hasil wawancaranya tadi kepada keluarganya.

Meski ayah dan ibunya menolak, tapi neneknya bilang jika cucunya itu sudah dewasa. Apa pun yang diinginkannya, selama itu baik maka tugas orang tua hanya mendukung.

Pada akhirnya keduanya setuju dan sepakat untuk membuat putrinya tinggal seorang diri di Kyoto.

.

.

.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuna, mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi Akashi-sama. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, mohon bantuannya." Kuroko menundukkan tubuhnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aomine Daiki, aku Kepala Redaksi majalah sport. Senang bertemu denganmu nona manis." Balas seorang lelaki berkulit sawo matang dengan senyum manisnya tapi membuat Kuroko geli.

"Kagami Taiga, typewriter dari divisi majalah sport harian. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap seorang lagi dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar, siapa sangka badan atletik begitu menjadi seorang tukang ketik.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, editor untuk majalah sport. Salam kenaal." Kini justru muncul lelaki yang tingginya dua meter lebih, membuat leher Kuroko sakit.

"Satsuki Momoi, aku seorang reporter dan juga translator untuk majalah sport. Senang bertemu denganmu Tetsu-chan." Melihat seorang gadis membuat Kuroko bersyukur, dia tidak sendirian.

"Midorima Shintarou, Kepala Bidang Majalah Sport. Mulai hari ini kita akan bekerja sama membuat label majalah sendiri soal basket. Mohon bantuannya nanodayo." Lelaki terakhir yang menggunakan kacamata gayanya lumayan nyentrik untuk Kuroko, dia membawa benda aneh di tangannya. Kuroko agak kaget karena dia pikir akan bekerja untuk membuat suatu majalah tema karya sastra. Tapi sepertinya basket adalah hal yang layak dicoba.

Saat sedang asyik dan santai mengobrol orang yang mengumpulkan mereka akhirnya datang. Seorang pria tampan dengan setelan tuksedo dan rambutnya yang ditata ke belakang membuat wajahnya jadi makin tampan.

Kedua mata rubynya sangat tajam dengan sedikit kekuningan di bagian irisnya, menatapnya lebih dari 10 detik bisa membawamu menyelam ke dunia yang Kuroko pikirkan akan ketampanan, tidak tapi kesempurnaan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Aku Akashi Seijuurou yang meminta kalian semua hadir di sini. Mulai saat ini kalian akan bekerja di bawah naunganku." Jelasnya dengan senyum penuh misteri. Tangannya yang berada di depan bibir tipisnya semakin membuatnya jadi penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku ingin membuat majalah baru yang bertajuk tentang basket. Tapi dengan gaya dan penulisan yang berbeda dari banyaknya majalah lainnya. Tidak berdasarkan opini melainkan fakta dari para ahli, juga sebuah rubrik yang dapat menarik perhatian orang-orang." Katanya lagi yang membuat semua orang tercengang bingung.

"Ano, apa yang diinginkan dari majalah basket ini?" tanya Kagami penasaran.  
"Pertanyaan bagus. Tapi aku pribadi ingin sebuah artikel yang bertajuk soal pengakuan. Basket adalah permainan yang membutuhkan keterampilan dan kerja sama tim. Saat ini olahraga yang diminati orang-orang adalah sepak bola. Aku ingin orang lain sadar bahwa basket juga sebuah olahraga yang hebat." Balas Akashi dengan wajah bersemangat.

"Bukankah kau hanya ingin bermain saja dan mencari kandidat baru?" bisik Aomine di samping Kuroko yang bingung.  
"Tapi itu benar, minat pada olahraga basket berkurang dari tahun ke tahun karena selain maraknya teknologi canggih tapi juga karena sekolah dan guru olahraga mulai tidak menekannya." Momoi ikut berkomentar, mereka saling membagi ide dan opini untuk mencetuskan majalah basket yang akan mereka terbitkan pertama kali.

"Ne, Kurochin.. Kenapa kau tidak ikut bicara?" tanya Murasakibara yang membuat Kuroko mendapatkan jackpotnya.  
"Ah, dia berbeda. Dia akan bertugas yang lain sesuai dengan pekerjaannya." Balas Akashi yang tersenyum ke arah Kuroko. Entah mengapa tapi gadis itu merasa sedang tidak aman, mau bagaimana juga ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya dalam sebuah instansi.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini kita akan menyusun ide dan tampilan majalah." Ucap Akashi memulai pekerjaan pertamanya.  
Semua orang keluar dari ruangan Akashi, dan kembali ke meja masing-masing. Tim ini berada di ruangan khusus yang terpisah dengan divisi lainnya.  
Di ruangan tempat Aomine, Kagami, Momoi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara bekerja terpisah dari ruangan Akashi. Meski masih berada dalam satu lingkungan, tapi mereka hanya dibatasi pintu dan dinding saja.

Kuroko mulai bingung karena menjadi sekretaris di bayangannya akan sangat super sibuk. Tapi ini sudah satu jam dan dia belum melakukan apa pun selain berdiri di belakang Akashi.

"Kuroko..." panggil Akashi, yang membuat gadis tadi kembali dari lamunannya.

"Berikan ini pada Momoi, dan pergi bersamanya. Soal tampilan majalah biar Atsushi dan Shintarou yang selesaikan." Tambahnya, meski Kuroko tidak mengerti tapi dia mengikuti perintahnya.

Saat keluar dari ruangan Akashi, Kuroko melihat semua orang mulai sibuk. Dia berjalan ke arah Momoi yang sedang menerima telepon. Setelah Momoi menutupnya, barulah Kuroko menjelaskan soal kertas yang diberikan Akashi untuknya.

Senyum Momoi segera merekah karena dia bisa keluar dari ruangan yang sudah membuatnya sangat bosan.  
Dengan cepat keduanya pergi menuju ke sebuah pertandingan basket antar SMA. Momoi sangat pandai dalam menganalisis dan mengambil data dari para pemain.

Ia juga terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaannya, melihat betapa menyilaukannya Momoi membuat Kuroko ikut bersemangat. Dia mengambil gambar pemain yang sedang bertanding di lapangan. Meski tidak tahu apa pun soal basket selain dasarnya, tapi Kuroko mulai setuju dengan pemikiran Akashi.

 _Basket adalah permainan yang membutuhkan kerja sama tim._

Mungkin kalau soal tim dia akan menyukainya, pekerjaannya yang pertama.

.

.

.  
Hanya saja harinya sungguh berat. Dia harus mengumpulkan dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Keduanya memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran Maji Burger.  
"Haaah Akashi-kun benar-benar hebat, dia bisa mengetahui sedetail ini jadwal pertandingan basket." Kata Momoi menghela nafasnya.  
"A-Akashi-kun? Apa Momoi-san sudah mengenal Akashi-san?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.  
"Un, kami teman satu SMP. Aku, Dai-chan, Midorin, dan Mukkun." Balas Momoi, mendengar nama-nama yang aneh membuat Kuroko bingung, tapi kemudian Momoi menceritakannya.

Saat SMP Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Momoi, dan Akashi berada di dalam klub basket Teikou. Mereka adalah klub basket yang sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan, apalagi dengan motto kemenangan. Dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata mereka mulai dijuluki Generasi Keajaiban. Kelima pemain tak terkalahkan selama tiga tahun masa SMP. Hingga akhirnya semua anggota pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda, dan berhasil dikalahkan oleh Kagami dan Tim Seirin.

Setelah lulus Kagami menetap di Amerika, tapi datang kembali karena panggilan dari Akashi, begitu juga Aomine, dan yang lainnya. Mereka sudah bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan Akashi selama 1 tahun, tapi baru hari ini Akashi mengungkapkan tujuannya memanggil semua rekan lamanya.  
"Di SMP dia mengabaikan kerja sama tim, dan tidak peduli selain dengan kemenangan. Tapi, saat tahu dia ingin membuat sesuatu soal pengakuan seperti tadi... Rasanya kami juga ingin membantu." Kata Momoi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Mendengar kelengkapan cerita Momoi membuat Kuroko tertegun. Dia jadi memiliki bayak kata-kata indah di dalam kepalanya untuk diungkapkan.  
"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kantor dan melaporkan hasilnya." Ajak Momoi yang bangkit dari kursinya.

Sesampainya di kantor semua lelaki yang ada di Tim Akashi terbaring lemas, mereka sudah melakukan semampunya untuk mendesain dan membuat majalah sebanyak 25 halaman.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Kata Kuroko yang hanya bisa membantu memberi minuman serta makanan di setiap meja rekannya.

"Tetsu-chan, Akashi-kun ingin bicara denganmu." Momoi yang datang dan langsung menemui Akashi, keluar dan menyuruh Kuroko untuk masuk.  
"Apa kau sudah melihat pertandingan basket?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko hanya mengangguk tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, tulislah artikel tentang hasil pertandingan. Dan ulasan mengenai tim yang baru saja bertanding." Tambahnya yang membuat kedua bola mata Kuroko membulat sempurna.  
"Eh? Apa? Aku? Tunggu, tapi bukannya aku seorang pemula? Aku tidak pernah menulis apa pun soal artikel sebelumnya. Aku juga tidak tahu tentang basket." Kata Kuroko yang sudah menolaknya.

"Tapi menurutku tugas ini yang paling penting dikerjakan untukmu. Tulislah dengan kata-katamu, sesuai pandanganmu, tentang basket." Akashi tersenyum meyakinkan.  
"Baiklah, akan kucoba." Balas Kuroko dengan mata berapi-api.

Itulah yang tadi dia katakan di hadapan Akashi. Tapi ternyata lebih sulit dari yang dikira. Kuroko bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan novelnya karena terus berpikir soal basket.  
Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan olahraga, meski dulu mantannya adalah pemain basket tapi dia tidak peduli soal itu. Sambil meminum yakult dan memegang pulpennya, dia mencari video basket di internet. Sekali melihatnya langsung membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Dia jadi ingat soal pertandingan tadi yang diamatinya, tiba-tiba saja dia juga teringat tentang pertandingan Kise saat SMP. Dengan mengumpulkan beberapa percikan memori dan kenangan, memejamkan matanya memperjelas, dia mulai mengetiknya.  
 _Sebuah penghargaan dari bola kepada manusia._ Judul yang sangat dalam memiliki banyak makna.

 _Riing~ Riiing~ Riiiiingg~_

Matahari sudah mulai bersinar kembali, begitu juga dengan kicau burung yang saling menggoda di esok hari, dan alarm yang menjerit tak mau berhenti.  
"Iya, aku bangun." Ucap Kuroko mematikan jam wekernya di samping. Dia tidur dengan posisi duduk di mejanya. Badannya terasa pegal, tapi setidaknya dia berhasil membuatnya tepat waktu.

Dengan mata yang sangat berat, dan kacamatanya yang sudah berada di posisi bibirnya dis berjalan menuju toilet. Membasuh tubuh, pemanasan, berlatih tersenyum sedikit di depan cermin, membuat sarapan, dan berangkat ke kantor.

Arah apartemen dan kantornya lumayan dekat, jadi dia bisa menabung dari biaya transportasinya untuk pulang ke Tokyo saat terdesak.  
"Berangkat ke kantor? Bagaimana kalau bersama?" ucap seseorang yang berhenti di depannya, dia menggunakan motornya yang cukup besar.  
"Aomine-san.. Tidak perlu, lagi pula sudah dekat." Balas Kuroko menolak.

"Sudah naik saja, aku tak tega harus membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendiri." Paksa Aomine yang langsung mengenakan helm ke kepala Kuroko.  
Karena sudah mengenakan helmnya akhirnya Kuroko menurut dan duduk di belakang. Mereka berdua berangkat ke kantor bersama.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Kuroko menundukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah, masuklah dulu. Aku harus memarkir motorku." Aomine menyeringai kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

Sesampainya di ruangannya, dia melihat Murasakibara sudah datang dengan setumpuk camilan yang memenuhi mejanya.  
"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kuroko mencoba ramah meski senyum di wajahnya tidak juga terlihat.  
"Oh, pagi.. Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Murasakibara yang menikmati cemilannya.

"Iya sudah.. Murasakibara-san sepertinya senang sekali dengan camilan?" Kuroko mendekat padanya, dia juga ingin akrab dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu." Balas Murasakibara memeluk semua camilannya, pada akhirnya Kuroko tak jadi mendekat karena wajah mengancam Murasakibara.  
Setelah semua anggota tim datang, mereka melaporkan hasil dari kerja mereka. Line up akan dilakukan setiap pagi pukul 9.

Kali ini Kuroko yang melaporkan soal hasil dari tulisannya, dia memberikan setiap orang satu untuk filenya. Mereka sudah menyediakan laptopnya masing-masing di atas meja, dan mulai membaca.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis soal basket, jadi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akashi-san menyuruhku menuangkan semua yang kurasakan." jelas Kuroko gugup dengan wajah datarnya.  
"A-Apa ini benar majalah basket?" tanya Kagami dengan wajah tersipu.  
"Aku seperti membaca cerita shounen." Tambah Aomine tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Tapi ini sedikit membuatku malu, nanodayo." Sahut Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

* * *

 **haiii kembali lagi sama saiyah DAN AKAFEMKURO /siapalu /cintakurokotapisukadonat /akugaksukapisang /gakrasis /yangberbauakakuroakusuka  
** **btw diriku masih lanjut RM nya kok, jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir h4h4 /nyet  
** **tapi saya juga lagi asyik bikin ff tentang masak2an ini, rasanya sayang kalau gak di publish juga soalnya saya gak mau baper eh laper sendirian /lah**

 **saya udah publish sampai chapter 2 di wattpad, dan kayaknya emang habitat saya itu di ffn aja :')  
** **okelah udah basa basinya, semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita ringan ini yang mungkin entah kapan selesainya /lu /jankabur  
** **dan semua tulisan atau masakan di sini saya tulis berdasarkan film dan komik juga beberapa pengalaman saya yang kebetulan kerja di bagian kuliner sebagai 'tukang masak'**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA~  
TERIMA KASIH! JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA KALIAN LUAR BIASA /udah  
foodporn nya mulai di chapter 2 oke *wink**


	2. Merah dan Berkuah

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, sudah diduga dia tidak pantas untuk menulis hal seperti itu. Karena sesungguhnya dia adalah penulis karya sastra yang menggunakan banyak kalimat kiasan dan juga artian bermakna.

"Maaf karena aku sudah menulis seenaknya. Sebelumnya aku mendengar soal kalian semua dari Momoi-san, dan saat melihat pertandingan kemarin aku tahu jika basket juga bisa membuat seseorang berubah." Ucap Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Artikel ini sangat menarik untuk dibaca karena isinya tidak kaku dan penuh dengan banyak penggambaran emosi." Balas Kagami.

"Bukankah kita menargetkan anak SMP dan SMA, maka artikel bertajuk masa muda begini sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi ada beberapa kalimat yang dapat memberi semangat." Jelas Aomine tersenyum.

"Aku malu karena aku harus mengakui beberapa isi hati dari kalimat di sini." Midorima menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu.

Semua orang memuji betapa pandainya Kuroko dalam menggambarkan sebuah perasaan saat bermain basket ke dalam sebuah kalimat.

Akashi tahu jika Kuroko adalah orang yang tepat untuk menggerakkan hati orang lain lewat tulisan. Karena ucapan tidak selalu bisa tertanam, tapi bisa menusuk menembus hati. Sedangkan tulisan, akan tumbuh dan mekar di dalam hati.

Usai membicarakan bahasa dan penulisan milik Tetsuna, semuanya kembali bekerja secara individu, Murasakibara mulai proses editing. Sedangkan Midorima menghubungi beberapa pihak dari divisinya untuk mengumumkan launching majalah baru mereka.

Aomine mengurus bagian promosi dan mencari relasi sebanyak yang dia bisa ke setiap divisi dalam kantor. Momoi kembali mengumpulkan data dari pakar basket dan pemain yang berpengaruh.

Seminggu berlalu cepat, hari ini mereka semua tidak ada kegiatan apa pun dan hanya menunggu kotak surat serta email.

Entah majalah ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi mereka akan tetap menunggu. Akhirnya Midorima membuka ke alamat email yang dibuatnya untuk majalah mereka. Saat dibuka semuanya menjerit, respons yang positif datang dengan cepat.

"Yosha!" seru Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan saling rangkul.

Aku tidak tahu jika Generasi Keajaiban masih ada, dan kini justru membuat majalah basket. Apa aku bisa menyapa mereka?

Aku akan bermain basket!

Aku lemah, apa menurutmu aku bisa ikut bertanding?

Tolong beri kami tips seputar basket!

Pastikan rubrik favorit yang nanti akan ditambahkan, sesuatu yang cocok dengan basket!

Respons itu langsung ditanggapi oleh Midorima, karena dia akan menjadi customer care untuk bertanggung jawab atas email yang masuk.

"Baiklah, semuanya mulai bekerja lagi." Kata Akashi bersemangat. Semua anggotanya keluar untuk mulai bekerja. Momoi mencetak beberapa jadwal investigasinya. Para anggota juga memikirkan soal rubrik tambahan yang nantinya akan terus muncul bersama mendampingi artikel tentang basket. Juga referensi yang cocok bersama dengan tema majalah mereka.

Murasakibara dengan teliti mulai membuat desain rubrik tanya jawab untuk di akhir halaman.

Kagami sibuk dengan jari jemarinya yang terus menari di atas keyboard. Aomine membawa setumpukan kertas kosong untuk mencetak lembaran sampul yang baru. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius, bahkan Aomine berkali-kali mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"Ano, Akashi-san.. Apa kalian tidak bermain basket lagi?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Hm? Dulu kami kira, kami akan selalu bermain basket sampai kapan pun. Tapi kami tidak punya hak itu lagi..." balas Akashi dengan nada sedih yang membuat Kuroko kaget.

"Apa maksudnya? Semua orang punya hak untuk bermain basket." Jelas Kuroko tidak terima.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa pun soal olahraga ya?" tanya Akashi, wajahnya sedikit kesal tapi tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Yaaah.. Tapi karena itu, aku menginginkanmu." Tambahnya, senyum Akashi sempat membuat jantung Kuroko hampir berhenti. Gadis manis itu tertegun dengan senyuman tampan bosnya.

"Ini.. Semua video di sini adalah pertandingan terakhir kami saat SMA, tonton ini di rumah. Dan sebaiknya kau tak bicara apa pun pada mereka." Akashi menunjuk orang yang ada di luar, melihat ekspresi yang tampak memendam banyak kesedihan membuat Kuroko tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi.

"Aku akan keluar dan membantu mereka." Kata Kuroko yang hendak mengulurkan bantuan.

"Tunggu... Bagaimana jika kau ikut menemaniku rapat dengan Direktur?" tanya Akashi bangkit dari kursinya.

Keduanya pergi untuk menghadiri rapat yang diadakan di atas gedung kantor paling tinggi. Kuroko hanya menunggu di luar dan memanggil Akashi jika sesuatu yang darurat terjadi.

Tapi sampai beberapa jam kemudian Akashi keluar tanpa halangan, hanya saja wajahnya terlihat bosan dan malas karena berada di dalam cukup lama.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan Akashi-san?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi hanya terdiam. Tak berapa lama semua orang keluar dari ruangan, dia menunjukkan senyum palsunya.

"Hebat ya, bahkan seseorang yang sudah gagal bermain basket bisa membuat artikel sedalam ini." Kata beberapa lelaki tua yang memuji tapi membuat Kuroko jengkel.

"Tak disangka jika kau akan memilih membuat majalah soal basket." Ucap seorang lainnya, mereka seolah merendahkan kerja keras yang sudah dilakukan Tim Akashi.

"Tapi, ingatlah untuk tidak tersandung atau terjatuh lagi. Basket bukan permainan yang menguntungkan sekarang ini. Kalian telah mempermalukan semua pemain basket di Jepang." Tambah seseorang yang wajah dan matanya tajam seperti Akashi, sudah pasti dia adalah Direktur dan juga ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi.

"Baik. Aku dan timku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan seperti itu lagi." Akashi menunduk menyembunyikan kesalnya, dia memang tersenyum tapi tangannya mengepal kesal.

Di lift dia tidak berkata apa pun, tapi moodnya benar-benar buruk. Sebelum sampai ke ruangan mereka, Kuroko mengajak Akashi untuk makan siang.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sedikit tidak santai, begitu juga wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, sebaiknya kita pergi mencari makan." Balas Kuroko, tapi Akashi menolaknya. Entah Kuroko adalah gadis yang bagaimana, tapi satu kata untuknya jika dia adalah gadis pemberani. Tanpa ragu Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi dan membawanya keluar.

"Hei! Kuroko! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku lihat Akashi-san tidak suka makan. Kau bahkan selalu makan snack bar untuk diet setiap waktu. Apa kau memang sedang diet?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba bicara soal makanan.

"Aku tidak diet. Aku hanya berpikir jika makan itu merepotkan." Balas Akashi, dia masih dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Maka dari itu Kuroko mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah restoran yang menyediakan makanan segar dan berkuah. Sebelumnya di jalan dia bertanya pada Akashi soal makanan yang disukai dan tidak disukainya. Tanpa ragu Kuroko membawa Akashi ke restoran pilihannya.

"Silakan duduk dan pesan sesuai yang kau suka." Kuroko menatap menunya dengan serius. Tapi bagi Akashi makan di restoran tradisional adalah hal baru untuknya. Terlebih lagi restoran itu berada cukup jauh dari jalan raya.

"Permisi, kami ingin pesan." Panggil Kuroko yang tak ragu memesankan makanan untuk atasannya, padahal dia yang sebelumnya bilang pesan sesuai yang Akashi suka.

"Kami pesan harumaki, gyoza, dan sundubu jjigae. Ah dengan goya chanpuru dan ocha."

"Oi, kau memesan terlalu banyak." Akashi menyelanya tapi Kuroko tampak tidak peduli. Dia justru berdalih jika suasana baik akan datang lagi pada Akashi apabila bosnya itu banyak makan.

"Kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya Akashi khawatir.

"Un, aku suka makan. Dan sebelum bekerja untuk perusahaanmu sebenarnya aku juga menulis blog dan artikel tentang makanan." Balas Kuroko datar.

"Kalau itu aku tahu." Kuroko mengalihkan wajahnya pada Akashi yang tengah melihat ke arah lain.

"Eh?" Respons Kuroko yang terkejut.

"Kau seorang novelis web, yang pernah memenangkan penghargaan. Kau juga seorang penulis blog makanan yang banyak digemari orang-orang." Akashi menatap Kuroko yang masih kebingungan.

"Aku baru tahu, padahal aku menggunakan dua nama yang berbeda. Dan tidak pernah mengekspos fotoku." Kuroko terlihat tidak percaya karena ada orang yang menyadari siapa dirinya di dunia nyata.

"Meski aku tahu kau seorang food blogger, tapi aku benar-benar kaget jika kau banyak makan." Kata Akashi yang juga tak bisa memprediksi gadis di depannya.

"Aku suka makanan yang dibuat oleh para koki. Mereka membuat makanan dengan hati sehingga rasanya enak. Aku juga suka memasak untuk memuaskan diri sendiri, makanya aku menulis banyak ulasan soal dunia kuliner." Jelas Kuroko, yang sibuk memotret suasana di restoran. Sebelumnya dia telah meminta izin pada pemilik restoran untuk mempublikasikan pendapatnya di internet.

Akashi hanya terdiam, dia memandangi sosok gadis yang mendengar penjelasan dari pelayan restoran dengan baik dan perhatian. Yang membuatnya berhasil mungkin saja karena sifatnya yang suka mendengarkan orang lain bicara. Dia sendiri tidak pandai bicara, tapi jika sudah harus menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah tulisan, itu bisa menjadi sebuah karya.

Setiap kalimat dan kata yang dibaca oleh orang lain tentang pengalamannya menggerakkan hati mereka untuk tertarik dan terpikat.

"Seperti sebuah sihir..." batin Akashi.

Ketika makanan datang, gadis itu mengambil gambarnya terlebih dulu, kemudian dia mulai menepuk kedua tangannya dan mengambil sumpit.

"Selamat makan." Ucap keduanya mulai dengan memakan makanan pembuka.

Kuroko mengambil satu buah gyoza, dia mencicipinya dan wajah senangnya membuat Akashi terbelalak. Akashi ragu karena makanannya sangat banyak, dia seharusnya lebih memperhatikan soal kalori dan yang lainnya. Tapi melihat wajah Kuroko yang tampak sangat nikmat akhirnya dia tergugah.

"Enak!" serunya tanpa sadar.

"Kulit gyozanya begitu lembut, kematangannya bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam dagingnya." tambahnya lagi, ia mengambil satu buah gyoza kembali.

"Wuuh wuuh.." mulutnya mengeluarkan uap yang panas dari dalam gyoza.

"Coba celupkan ke saos ini." Kuroko memberikan saos yang berwarna cokelat terang dan dengan sedikit biji cabai kering.

"Oh! Rasa gurih yang menyatu dengan asam dari cuka beras ini begitu nikmat." balas Akashi yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Benar kan? Makanan seperti ini memang cocok untuk makan siang. Akashi-san coba makan chanpuru ini, rasanya sangat nikmt. Rasa pahit dalam parenya hilang karena soy saus." Kuroko mengambilkan porsi kecil untuk dinikmati oleh bosnya.

"Wah benar. Aku tidak percaya ini menggunakan pare, meski masih ada rasa pahit. Tapi gurih dari kecambahnya membuat itu terasa netral di mulut."

Keduanya makan dengan lahap setiap hidangan. Apalagi ketika mencicipi harumaki atau lumpia yang dicelup dalam saus asam manis.

Rasa dari sausnya begitu kuat dengan nanas yang masam bercampur dengan tomato concase yang gurih. Dipadukan bersama dengan isi sayuran lumpia yang manis. Kulit yang renyah dan lembut.

"Kraus.." gigitan pertama kaya akan kerenyahan dari keringnya kulit harumaki. Baru pertama ini Akashi memakan sesuatu begitu nikmat.

Mereka juga mulai menikmati sundubu jjigae untuk membuat keduanya terasa segar kembali. Tofu yang lembut dengan kuah kaldu berwarna merah yang pedas dan menggugah selera. Uap yang dihasilkan begitu memanjakan hidung karena aroma dari kuah.

"Sluuurp..." Akashi mulai mengambil satu sendok kuahnya dan merasakan kesegaran di setiap tubuhnya. Keringat mulai menetes dari kening Akashi, meski rasanya pedas tapi sangat menyenangkan dan begitu membuatnya ingin lagi dan terus.

Sundubu jjigae adalah makanan Korea yang berasal dari tofu lembut, sayuran seperti jamur kancing atau oyster, daun bawang, dengan pilihan kaldu serta isian seafood atau daging.

Yang dipesan oleh Kuroko adalah sundubu jjigae dengan seafood, kerang yang ada di dalamnya terasa sangat kenyal dan kaya akan bumbu pedas khas Korea.

Akashi tidak ragu memasukkan kerangnya ke dalam mulut agar dapat dinikmati bersama dengan kuahnya.

"Tofunya lembut sekali~" ucap Akashi penuh kegembiraan.

"Biasanya orang akan terasa lebih segar ketika mereka memakan masakan yang berkuah dan pedas. Apalagi sekarang sedang sering turun hujan. Ramen terlalu berat dan mengenyangkan, karena itu aku ingin mencoba ini." Jelas Kuroko yang kembali menikmati masakannya. Akashi juga tidak bisa menahannya untuk melahap setiap isian bersama kuah pedasnya. Dia mencelupkan gyoza dan harumaki ke dalam kuah sundubu.

Mereka benar-benar banyak makan dan merasa sangat puas. Berkat makan siang yang begitu nikmat, Akashi mendapatkan ide cemerlangnya lagi.

Dia kembali menjadi dirinya, bahkan lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Sebelum pergi, Akashi yang membayar semuanya, tentu saja, dia adalah bosnya.

"Kau membuatku seperti pria yang tidak makan sebulan. Aku bahkan sampai berkeringat hanya karena makan." Kata Akashi puas.

"Sayang sekali jika kau hidup di dunia tapi tak pernah menikmati makanan yang telah orang sediakan untukmu." Balas Kuroko, mereka berdua kembali ke kantor.

* * *

 **Note:  
** **harumaki itu lumpia gorengnya orang jepang  
gyoza itu sejenis dimsum yang dikukus, terus digoreng pakai minyak sedikit aja cuma biar keliatan cokelat (hmm apalah nama cara masaknya saya lupa /bakarajainiorang)  
sundubu jjigae itu sup tahu yang rasanya pedas dan kalian bakal ngiler kalau cari di pinterest «- dia langsung beli mie ayam yang lewat /okesip** **dan yang terakhir goya chanpuru itu tumis parenya orang jepang /heh**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf kalau saya gak begitu pandai menjelaskan makanan2 ini, tapi sebagai seorang yang pernah masak untuk orang lain saya tahu sedikit2 tentang rasa masakan h3h3**

 **jangan lupa reviewnya, btw saya mau tanya, selama ini saya gak pernah balas review kalian karena asli saya takut dikira 'annoying' *sujud ampun*** **kira2 kalau saya bales review lewat pm apa kalian gak keganggu soalnya kalau saya udah pasti senang sekali karena jarang ngobrol ;;; /nyet /maafkanakutakberguna /akutakpandaibicara /diacumangessreviewterusbalesdalemhati /jankejujuranplun**

 **Dan jika ada resep yang kalian ingin untuk Tim Basketlicious cicipi, tulis aja di tempat review terima kasih :) /yanginibakaldibales**


	3. Jangan Hiraukan Sayuran

Sesampainya di kantor, Momoi telah kembali dari pengumpulan data, dia telah mendapatkan banyak wawancara dan bahan baru untuk artikel.

"Semuanya! Aku ada informasi penting." Kata Akashi sedikit menekan nadanya, dia juga berwajah sangat serius sehingga membuat yang lainnya berdebar.

"Untuk rubrik favorit dan referensi adalah, soal makanan!" tambahnya.

"Ha?" respons semuanya heran dan bingung.

"Tunggu, Akashi. Rasanya basket dan makanan itu tidak menyatu nanodayo." Sangkal Midorima cepat.

"Hei, hei Midorima. Itu sama sekali tidak benar, makanan dan basket itu satu kesatuan." Kata Aomine yang setuju.

"Jika basket soal laki-laki, maka laki-laki itu soal daging. Itu cukup bagus." Tambah Kagami yang juga sepakat.

"Un, benar. Camilan yang nikmat juga harus bisa dinikmati oleh banyak orang." Murasakibara ikut bicara dan sepakatlah sudah.

"Oii!" seru Midorima tidak terima.

"Tenanglah Midorima, menurutku ini ide yang bagus. Makanan dan basket, kita akan membahas menu yang cocok untuk pemain basket di segala kalangan." Jelas Akashi dengan senyumnya.

"Hm. Baiklah, kita akan coba untuk rubrik minggu depan nanodayo." Balas Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Tapi makanan ya.. Apa yang harus kita tulis?" Tanya Momoi mencoba berpikir.

"Kagami, kau pandai memasak kan? Apa makanan yang kau suka?" Akashi mencoba bertanya pada seluruh anggotanya soal makanan favorit dan yang tidak disukainya.

"Aku tidak suka pare."

"Aku tidak suka pedas."

"Acar timun?"

"Aku tidak suka sayuran."

"Natto."

"Aku bisa makan semua makanan."

"Ini sedikit susah, tapi sudah pasti kalian membenci sayuran." Akashi meletakkan tangannya di dagu sambil berpikir.

"Padahal sayuran tidak seburuk itu kok. Murasakibara bisa makan bibimbap kan? Bukankah itu semua berisi sayur?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Eeh jangan mengingatkanku begitu, rasanya berbeda tahu. Dan aku tidak makan sayur!" balas Murasakibara yang terdengar seperti anak kecil.

Tapi ide Akashi memang sangat bagus, dia bisa dengan mudah menggabungkan apa yang ada di dalam diri setiap timnya. Hanya saja Kuroko merasa ditipu, dia pikir akan menerbitkan sebuah majalah tentang karya sastra, tapi malah basket dan makanan. Yah, meski begitu tetap saja dia menikmatinya.

"Aku jadi ingat, bagaimana buat ulasan soal makanan yang ada di sekitar Kyoto?" kata Momoi memberi saran, dia baru ingat jika beberapa klub basket Tokyo akan berkunjung ke Kyoto.

Mereka mungkin bisa memberi ulasan pertamanya soal itu, apalagi tim basket itu adalah kumpulan anak-anak SMA.

"Mereka sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, sudah pasti mereka lebih banyak makan daging." Kata Aomine dan Kagami bersemangat.

"Tidak! Mereka anak SMA, maka biayanya minimalis. Karena itu sayuran lebih diperlukan, nanodayo." Bantah Midorima yang disetujui oleh Kuroko.

"Tidak tidak, mereka butuh dessert untuk meningkatkan gula darah." Kini giliran Momoi dan Murasakibara yang menyatakan pendapatnya.

Mereka saling berdebat dan mengemukan restoran terbaiknya, tak ada yang mau mengalah satupun, hingga akhirnya Kuroko memberi saran adil.

"Kita buat menu hidangan untuk mereka semua, aku tahu beberapa restoran dengan kualitas baik harga minimalis." Jelasnya yang disetujui oleh semua orang.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengerjakan dua pekerjaan sekaligus, menyusun artikel soal basket dan membuat rubrik makanan. Karena pekerjaan yang lebih berat maka semuanya baru bisa pulang pukul 7 malam.

"Bagaimana kalau coba salah satu restoran daging di sekitar sini?" ajak Momoi yang disetujui oleh semua orang kecuali Akashi.

"Aku sudah harus pulang, lagi pula aku tidak akan membayar untuk kalian." Balasnya cuek dan membuat semua rekannya kecewa.

"Kalau soal restoran yang lezat tapi murah, aku tahu tempatnya." Tambah Kuroko, semua orang mulai mendongak bahagia kembali.

Meski sudah menolak dan hendak pergi, tapi Kuroko kembali menyeret bosnya itu ke sebuah restoran kecil yang ada di pinggir jalan. Suasananya cukup ramai dan sesak, tapi mereka berhasil mendapatkan tempatnya.

"Eh? Restoran China? Serius?" tanya Aomine berbisik pada Kuroko.

"Un, sepertinya ini bagus untuk perayaan kan? Lagi pula jika rasa dan kualitas, restoran ini lebih baik dari yang besar di sana. Lalu kita hanya akan memilih masakan yang harganya miring." Balas Kuroko sambil menunjuk beberapa restoran di luar dengan menekankan nadanya.

Mereka akhirnya duduk bersama dan memilih makanan, kali ini Kagami dan Aomine yang memilih makanan untuk daging. Sedangkan Momoi dan Murasakibara memilih dessertnya. Kuroko hanya memandangi dan mencoba mencium harum dari asap yang hadir di hadapannya membayangkan makanan apa saja yang cocok untuk menu yang telah dipilih rekannya.

"Egg drop soup, dan vegetable spring rolls dengan yang bahan segar dan kulit dari rice paper." Kata Kuroko yang membuat Kagami, Aomine, dan Murasakibara merinding.

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kalian harus makan sayuran." Tambahnya, lagi-lagi mereka mulai meributkan soal sayuran.

Selama menunggu makanan datang, semuanya juga membahas kembali pekerjaannya. Rasanya sayang jika tidak diselesaikan dengan cepat karena banyak orang yang akan membacanya.

"Pork Char Siu dan Vegetable Spring Rolls."

"Aaaahhhh kenapa harus datang secara bersamaan!" seru Aomine jengkel.

"Karena ini aku tidak mengerti isi pikiran laki-laki. Kalian tidak bisa sembarangan memakan char siu." Balas Kuroko. Gadis itu menyuruh Kagami dan Aomine memakannya terlebih dulu.

"Oh! Kenapa rasanya kurang ya? Ini enak sih, tapi di kerongkongan terasa kering." Ucap Aomine heran.

Barulah Kuroko mulai mengambil satu potong besar char siu dan memotongnya menjadi bagian kecil serta panjang dan sedikit tipis.

Lalu dengan kulit lumpia yang berasal dari beras, dia mencelupkannya dalam air hangat. Kemudian meletakkannya di atas alas kayu dan menyusunnya mulai dari sayuran, kemudian char siu, dan ditabur saus, lalu digulung.

"Ini, makan seperti ini." Kata Kuroko memberikan hasil vegetable wrap char siunya pada semua rekannya. Meski ragu untuk memakan, tapi akhirnya mereka memakannya juga. Mereka memakannya bersamaan dan terdengar bunyi dari sayuran yang tergigit di mulut.

"Krausss..."

"Uwah! Gurih! Rasanya jadi semakin kaya dan lengkap dalam mulut." seru Kagami dengan semangat.

"Wah renyah sekali, padahal ini hanya sayuran." Tambah Momoi menikmatinya, dia tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"Saus manis yang dipadukan bersama daging char siu dengan bumbu yang kuat dan gurih, benar-benar membuatnya penuh di mulut." Kata Aomine ikut bersemangat.

"Haup.. Haup..."

"Kraus.." Kagami dan Aomine terus melahapnya, bahkan sampai memakannya dua buah sekaligus.

"Aku tidak suka wortel karena terkadang ada bau yang tidak sedap keluar darinya, apalagi wortel mentah. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mencium bau apa pun selain bau gurih dari char siu?" tanya Murasakibara heran, dia terkesan karena bisa menikmati wortel dan sayuran.

"Itu karena aku merendam rice paper dengan sedikit air cuka. Cuka memiliki asam asetat yang memberi aroma pada makanan dengan takaran pas tidak akan mengubah rasa, lalu bersamaan dengan wortel yang juga memiliki kandungan senyawa terpena, maka bau dari cuka menetralkan terpena yang ada dalam wortel, sehingga bau lemak dari daging babi keluar dan memenuhi mulut. Apalagi rasa saus yang membuat keharumannya tambah kuat" Balas Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ini enak." ucap Aomine dan Kagami yang terus menikmati lumpia gulungnya.

"Kau tahu banyak sekali soal begini nanodayo." Puji Midorima yang menikmatinya juga, begitu pula Akashi yang tak menyangka jika masakan China ternyata sangat unik dan membangkitkan seleranya.

Tak berapa lama sup yang tadi dipesan oleh Kuroko datang, dari aroma yang begitu kuat menusuk ke dalam hidung sudah bisa meningkatkan nafsu makan semuanya kembali.

"Sluurp~"

"Uwoooh apa ini? Teksturnya terlihat sedikit kental tapi lembut di mulut, rasanya juga sangat nikmat sampai tidak bisa berhenti makan." Kata Aomine yang langsung menyeduhnya habis dalam mangkuk.

"Sayurannya juga sangat lembut dengan tingkat kematangan yang pas." kata Momoi menikmati setiap sayuran yang ada di dalamnya

"Kaldunya sangat gurih dan kaya akan rasa, begitu pas di dalam kerongkongan yang baru saja menyantap char siu." Tambah Akashi yang terlihat bahagia karena sup.

"Biasanya yang digunakan dalam egg drop soup adalah tulang bebek, sehingga rasa gurihnya sangat kuat, dan tertahan dalam kaldu." Kata Kuroko menjelaskannya kembali.

"Tapi bukannya bau dari bebek itu benar-benar amis, dan tidak sedap. Kenapa aromanya justru sangat harum dan penuh rempah?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Coba rasakan dengan beberapa sayuran dimulut, dan kecap rasanya lebih dalam." Balas Kuroko memberi saran. Semua mulai mengikuti saran yang Kuroko berikan dan bereaksi sama.

"Jahe!" seru semuanya bersamaan.

"Ya. Menghilangkan amis untuk hidangan berkuah memang cocok menggunakan jahe, apalagi ini adalah masakan China. Daun koriander dan juga daun bawang membantu menutup aroma telurnya juga. Dengan arak masak membuat makanannya semakin membangkitkan selera makan."

Semuanya terus melahap hidangan yang ada di depan mereka, tidak lupa Kuroko juga memesan shumay untuk semuanya. Mereka bertujuh tidak bisa berhenti makan, dan terus melahapnya.

"Terakhir adalah dessert. Ginger milk curd."

"Terlihat sangat enak." Kata Murasakibara dengan air liurnya yang sudah terjatuh.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir.." semuanya berteriak kompak. Mereka mulai mencicipi makanan penutup yang berwarna putih di atas mangkuk.

Teksturnya sangat lembut seperti pudding, rasa manis gula beserta segarnya susu sapi dan sedikit pedas dari jahe membuatnya cocok untuk mengakhiri petualangan mereka malam ini.

Semuanya kembali dengan perut kenyang dan hati yang sangat puas. Meski ujung-ujungnya Momoi mengeluh dirinya bisa gendut jika terus memakan seperti tadi.

"Tapi Kuroko benar-benar hebat. Kau tahu banyak sekali tentang makanan dan restoran yang bagus." Kata Kagami kagum.

"Aku memang suka makan, aku juga suka membuat makanan unik untuk diriku sendiri. Dan sebelum bekerja dengan kalian aku menjadi food blogger." Balas Kuroko yang membuat semua orang berteriak.

Mereka mulai menikmati hari-harinya bekerja sebagai tim yang menerbitkan majalah basket dan makanan.

* * *

 **Haiii chapter 3 UP!**

 **Btw ini adalah pengalaman saya yang sebelumnya ditugaskan di chinese station sebuah hotel.**

 **Jujur saya gak tahu rasa daging babi itu bagaimana, karena alhamdulillah saya muslim dan meski kerja di kitchen tapi belum pernah makan pork (:**

 **Yang saya cicipin itu chicken char siu, dan rasanya emang garing banget kalau di makan langsung seret gitu kesannya.**

 **Di hotel yang dulu nampung saya, kalau makan char siu itu pakai vegetable wrap. Cuma modelnya pakai kulit tortila, kalau di sini saya ganti jadi kulit lumpia beras jadi semacam vietnam spring rolls.**

 **Terus yang namanya masakan China, itu FULL OF MICHIN! Bahkan supnya, tapi yang bikin unik dan enak itu kaldunya yang bisa pakai tulang bebek bekas pecking gurihnya mantap wkwk /heh**

 **Dan rasa di sup ini emang gak begitu terasa jahenya karena digunakan untuk nutup aroma bebek aja, tapi saya gak yakin Akashi suka jahe atau gak soalnya dia juga gak suka beni shoga (ginger pickle) tapi yaah di sini gak ada makanan gak enak buat mereka h4h4h4**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca, maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan kata dan ejaan. Salam umami 3 /nak**


	4. Basket dan Jagung

Setelah kembali ke apartmennya, Kuroko bergegas mandi dan membuka laptopnya. Dia sangat beruntung karena memiliki tubuh yang tidak bisa gemuk meski makan sangat banyak.

Jika berat badannya naik, maka besoknya bisa segera turun karena stres akibat pekerjaan menumpuk. Tapi beratnya selalu sama dan tidak ada yang berubah dari tubuhnya.

"Oh iya, Akashi-san memberiku video soal basket." Dengan rambutnya yang masih basah, Kuroko menancapkan flashdisk yang diberikan bosnya. Dia mengambil hairdryer dan mengeringkan rambut sambil menonton video yang ada di depannya.

Selama menonton Kuroko tidak memberi reaksi apa pun, tapi begitu bagian tengahnya, dia menjatuhkan hairdryer di tangannya. Kedua matanya membulat tidak percaya, tangannya juga gemetar karena hal yang sangat mengerikan terjadi di video itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tidak biasanya Kuroko sampai tak bisa tidur. Dia terus memikirkan soal video yang dilihatnya semalam. Kantung matanya mulai muncul karena tidak tidur.

Di kantornya dia jadi bersikap canggung dengan rekan-rekannya. Video yang dilihatnya adalah pertandingan terakhir tim Generasi Keajaiban dan Kagami sebelum mereka berhenti.

Tim yang dibentuk dengan nama Vorpal Sword kalah dari pemain basket jalanan Jabberwock, mereka dikalahkan hanya dengan selisih satu angka. Hal itu membuat mereka jengkel dan kesal, tapi ucapan anggota Jabberwock yang berasal dari Amerika sangat melukai hati semua pemain basket di Jepang. Terutama anggota Vorpal Sword yang kemudian disalahkan atas perjuangannya.

Karena itu minat pada olahraga basket turun dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Kuroko ragu untuk bertanya karena Akashi melarangnya, tapi dia merasa ini tidak adil untuk semuanya.

Bagaimanapun juga Vorpal Sword sudah berusaha dengan keras, mereka telah mengerahkan kemampuannya. Disalahkan atas apa yang sudah diperjuangkan mati-matian, itu rasanya sangat jahat. Kuroko terus kepikiran sampai istirahat makan siang, dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan soal video mengerikan itu. Terlebih lagi, Kuroko baru menyadari jika mantan kekasihnya juga ikut bermain basket, dan merupakan anggota Generasi Keajaiban.

Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan, berpacaran dengan orang yang sangat hebat tapi tidak tahu apa pun soal masa lalunya atau kegiatannya. Bagus.

Dia mulai panik dan tidak mau sampai hal itu diketahui, karenanya Kuroko memilih diam, meski terlukis di wajahnya yang tengah gelisah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Akashi penasaran.  
"Un, terima kasih berkat video yang kau berikan. Semua makanan lezat yang aku nikmati terasa kosong." Balas Kuroko merasa hampa.  
"Pfft, kalau begitu makan lagi saja." Kata Akashi yang tertawa kecil, tapi Kuroko menolaknya.

Dia keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat Kagami serta Aomine sedang bermain game sambil menikmati makan siang.  
"Kagami-kun.." panggil Kuroko mendekat padanya.

"Hm? Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Kagami dengan roti yakisoba di mulutnya.  
"Kau bermain basket kan? Aku juga ingin coba bermain, bisa ajari aku?" Kagami, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan juga Akashi yang baru keluar dari ruangannya terbelalak tidak percaya.

Kagami bahkan sampai tersedak karena permintaan pribadi Kuroko yang sangat tiba-tiba.  
"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kagami kembali, kali ini dia mencoba lebih tenang.  
"Aku juga butuh olahraga untuk membakar lemakku, kupikir basket cocok. Jadi, ajari aku bermain." Balas Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Meski Kagami menolak, tapi Aomine menyeringai lebar dan bersedia mengajarinya.

"Oi! Dia memintaku yang melatihnya."  
"Eeh tapi kau menolaknya kan? Karena itu lebih baik dia denganku saja." Aomine dan Kagami saling debat tentang siapa yang akan mengajari Kuroko.  
"Tak perlu khawatir Kuroko, aku akan mengajarimu menembak dengan baik." Kata Midorima mengajak Kuroko bicara.  
"Aku juga bisa mengajarimu blocking." Tambah Murasakibara mengusap lembut rambut Kuroko.  
"Kalau begitu, hari sabtu di lapangan jalanan belakang kantor." Ucap Kuroko mengakhiri.

"Oi! Jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan!" seru Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut, karena semuanya terlihat masih menikmati dan mencintai basket. Meski masa lalu mereka cukup membuatnya shock berat. Dilihat saat membuat dan mengobrol tentang basket, atmosfernya sangat berapi-api dan menyenangkan.

Tapi akhirnya setelah sekian lama mungkin mereka akan bermain lagi, kelihatannya juga tidak ada trauma apa pun pada mereka.  
"Semuanya! Lihat ini!" Momoi membuka pintunya dengan tiba-tiba sambil berteriak.  
"Kita menjadi majalah urutan pertama yang terjual habis di supermarket Tokyo!" tambahnya yang membuat senyum mereka makin berkembang.  
"Tapi, kami masih belum benar-benar debut kan? Soalnya majalah itu masih menggunakan nama majalah olahraga yang sama dengan yang biasa." Kata Aomine, kali ini Akashi maju dan tersenyum kembali dengan penuh makna.

"Hmmm.. Basketlicious, itu akan menjadi nama majalah kita. Perpaduan antara olahraga dan kuliner yang akan membuat badan ingin bergerak dan perut ingin makan." Akashi begitu bangga memperkenalkan namanya yang sedikit lucu.  
"Pfft." Respons semua rekannya, mereka tidak bisa menahan tawa lebih lama hingga akhirnya tertawa lepas.  
"Terkadang ide Akashi-san lucu juga." Ucap Kuroko yang tertawa dengan manis. Semua menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap gadis yang tengah tertawa pelan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kuroko tertawa setelah bergabung, wajah keenam rekannya sampai tersipu karena ekspresinya yang begitu manis.  
"Bodoh.." balas Akashi dengan wajah merahnya.  
.

.

.  
Setelah mengobrol dengan asyik mereka semua kembali bekerja, kali ini Momoi dan Aomine membuat logo untuk nama majalah baru mereka. Sedangkan Kagami dan Kuroko mengerjakan soal rubrik masakan bersama Murasakibara.  
Akashi juga tentu saja membantu, dia yang mengerjakan rubrik soal tips seputar basket. Midorima yang membalas rubrik tanya jawab mereka.

Sampul depan majalah telah dipilih juga, itu adalah foto mereka saat masih di SMP. Mereka terlihat sangat kecil dan manis, Kuroko dan Kagami tak kuasa menahan gelak tawa melihat betapa manisnya Aomine yang masih tidak berubah. Atau Midorima dengan wajah sedikit tembam. Begitu juga dengan tinggi badan Akashi.

Tapi saat Akashi menoleh dengan tajam dan mengerikan, Kuroko langsung berdeham diam dan menyalahkan Kagami.

Semua mengerjakan apa yang mereka bisa, dan saling memberi saran. Hari ini bahkan lebih malam dari sebelumnya, karena tidak bisa terus makan masakan di luar, akhirnya Kuroko dan Kagami sepakat untuk memasak.

"Seseorang dari divisi manga membawa sayuran banyak sekali di dalam kulkas. Dia bilang siapa pun bisa memasaknya dengan mie jika sedang lembur." jelas Momoi yang sebelumnya diberitahu.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita memasak saja? Tapi jika mie rasanya agak..." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.  
"Kenapa harus sayuran? Aku tidak suka sayuran! Aku mau pulang dan memakan camilan!" rengek Murasakibara karena persediaannya sudah habis.  
"Berisik, kita harus segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini." kata Aomine mulai jengkel karena lapar, begitu juga semuanya yang sudah tampak lesu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan coba buat sesuatu yang kalian suka. Kagami-kun, temani dan bantu aku." Kuroko mengambil karet di saku bajunya, dan mengikat rambutnya yang panjang.  
"Oh? Apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya Aomine dan yang lainnya terlihat kaget. Soalnya ada satu wanita lagi di sana tapi dia sama sekali tidak becus memasak.  
"Kalau untuk diriku sendiri, aku akan bilang rasanya baik." balas Kuroko yang langsung pergi menuju dapur.  
"Aku akan mengawasinya, kalian tunggu di sini." Kagami berlari menyusulnya.

Kuroko terheran karena dapur perusahaan penerbit sangat besar dan dilengkapi alat masak yang bermerek. Kagami mulai menjelaskan jika dapur itu juga digunakan oleh divisi majalah memasak untuk mencipatakan resep atau mengambil gambar.  
Mereka berdua mulai memakai apron dan membuka isi kulkas dua pintu yang sangat besar.

Pertama Kuroko mengeluarkan sayurannya, dan mencuci semuanya. Dia mulai berdiskusi dengan Kagami soal masakan yang akan dibuatnya.  
"Kalau begitu, Kagami-kun buat tamagoyaki. Biar aku yang buat tumis sayur, kita juga bisa membuat tempura." kata Kuroko mulai memotong sayurannya, dia juga telah menyiapkan tepung dan telur untuk membuat tempura.  
"Tapi tetap saja rasanya menyedihkan karena tidak ada daging satupun." ungkap Kagami kecewa, dia bisa-bisa ikut membenci sayuran seperti Murasakibara.

Selama lebih dari 15 menit mereka berhasil memasak nasi serta membuat makanan dari satu jenis bahan menjadi 3 masakan. Kuroko dan Kagami membawa semuanya ke lantai 5 di mana kantornya berada. Untungnya gedung mewah itu memberikan fasilitas yang baik untuk karyawannya. Keduanya menaiki lift karyawan, jadi mereka tidak begitu susah payah.

"Benar-benar sayur semua, meski ada tamagoyaki tapi sepertinya kurang cocok." keluh Aomine yang sudah kehilangan selera makannya. Begitu juga Murasakibara yang tidak tertarik, tapi saat nasi putih yang baru matang dibuka, akhirnya mereka mengambil mangkuk masing-masing.  
Pertama yang dicoba adalah tamagoyaki milik Kagami, semuanya langsung memakan tanpa ragu.

"Enak! Rasa asin dan gurih tercampur dengan baik, gulungannya juga begitu lembut dan tebal." ucap Aomine yang bersemangat melahap nasi panasnya.  
"Krauss... Krauss..." bunyi dari gigitan tempura mulai memikat Murasakibara.  
"Hmmmm~ tempuranya juga sangat lezat. Garing sekaligus lembut, rasa manis dari sayurannya begitu cocok dengan tamagoyaki." tambah Momoi yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.  
"Daging!" seru Kagami yang membuat semua orang menoleh heran.

"Apa kau memasukkan daging ke dalam sini?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko, dia merujuk pada tumis sayurnya yang begitu terasa akan daging sapi di dalamnya.

"Oh benar.. Ada daging di dalam sini." tambah Aomine mencicipi tumis milik Kuroko.

"Aku memang memasukkan daging sedikit, tapi itu semua sayuran dan hanya kaldu." balas Kuroko singkat.

"Kaldu? Dari mana?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Di kulkas ada iga sapi yang tersisa sedikit, jika dijadikan bahan pokok sebuah masakan tidak akan cukup. Aku mengkuliti sedikit daging yang menempel di iga untuk mendapatkan tekstur daging lalu mencampurnya dengan pati tepung terigu dan air garam."  
Kuroko menggulungnya kecil-kecil sehingga teksturnya menjadi seperti daging cincang ditambah beberapa bumbu. Kemudian memasaknya bersama dengan sayuran. Tumis sayur yang disiram kaldu membuat aroma dari daging semakin kuat, dan menciptakan rasa yang gurih.

"Enaaak~" kata Murasakibara dengan wajah bahagianya.  
"Lihat, kan? Bahkan sayuran bisa membuat seseorang tersenyum." balas Kuroko yang juga turut senang. Mereka pun kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan perut kenyang dan kepuasan.

Setelah penerbitan majalah mereka yang kedua dengan nama official dari Akashi. Basketlicious, yang memadukan info dan pengetahuan soal basket, serta makanan yang cocok dinikmati oleh para kalangan. Semua rekan Akashi semakin sibuk, mereka juga mendapatkan banyak respons positif karena perpaduan yang unik itu. Lembar halaman juga makin banyak dengan memperlihatkan resep serta rekomendasi tempat basket dan restoran. Kuroko bahkan memberikan tips soal makanan sehat yang dapat membantu para anggota basket dalam menambah stamina, protein, dan kalsium, atau makanan sehat lainnya.

Setiap Sabtu dan Minggu kantor mereka tutup, kecuali jika memang harus lembur bekerja. Karena tidak ada jadwal di hari Sabtu, maka sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah ditentukan. Semua rekan Akashi pergi ke lapangan basket untuk mengajari Kuroko bermain. Tapi ternyata tidak sesuai dengan tempat yang telah ditetapkan...

Mereka justru pergi ke tempat yang cukup jauh hanya untuk bermain basket. Meski begitu, perjalanannya cukup menyenangkan. Para pria yang bersemangat bermain basket di hamparan sawah yang luas. Hanya saja saat ini para pria itu justru mencabut jagung di sawah.  
"Maaf karena membuat kalian bekerja." kata bibi Kuroko, Mitsuru yang tinggal di sebuah desa di Kyoto.

"Menyuruh bosnya bekerja seperti ini, aku akan pastikan dia membayarnya." batin Akashi kesal, tapi senyum manisnya melekat di wajah.  
"Tak perlu khawatir." balasnya, Kuroko hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar, dia juga ikut membantu memanen jagung yang banyak.

Setelah mendapatkan banyak jagung, Mitsuru memberinya minuman dingin juga camilan untuk dinikmati. Mereka selesai sekitar pukul 3 sore.  
"Bibi, aku dengar di sini ada lapangan basket. Di mana tempatnya?" tanya Kuroko datar, bagaimana bisa dia bermain basket setelah melakukan aktivitas seberat tadi.  
"Ada di samping sini, itu..." tunjuk bibinya yang langsung mengarah ke sebuah lapangan basket berpagar besi.

Melihat bola basket dan lapangannya membuat Aomine dan Kagami berdiri. Mereka berdua langsung berlari dan melakukan one on one. Tenaga mereka sudah melampaui kerbau bajak.

"Kalian janji mengajariku!" seru Kuroko yang ikut mengejar bersama Momoi.  
"Bukankah kita seharusnya juga ke sana?" tanya Akashi berdiri, dia menghapus keringatnya karena sudah siap mengeluarkan keringat baru.  
"Eeeh tapi itu merepotkan." keluh Murasakibara. Namun semuanya justru pergi ke lapangan dan bermain bersama. Aomine dan Kagami mengajari Kuroko bagaimana bermain basket.

Selama latihan, wajah Kuroko sangat serius dan benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang diajarkannya. Dia juga menikmati saat mulai terbiasa dengan gerakannya.  
"Gadis aneh... Tapi, aku harus berterima kasih. Kami bisa bermain dengan bebas di tempat seperti ini." batin Akashi yang ikut kembali dalam permainan. Memang Kuroko dibandingkan dengan yang lain tidak bagus, tapi siapa sangka jika dia pandai mengoper bola dan menembaknya masuk ke dalam ring.

"Aku punya teman yang bermain basket di SMP dulu." cerita Kuroko yang mengingat masa lalunya.  
"Kenapa tidak bilang!?" seru Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan.  
"Tidak ada yang bertanya." balas Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya makin membuat semua rekannya kesal kecuali Momoi.  
"Benarkah? Apa mereka anak perempuan?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Un, mereka sangat hebat. Bahkan sekarang mereka menjadi pemain profesional di Amerika." balas Kuroko dengan bangga. Yang lainnya justru membulatkan mata sempurna tak percaya.

Kuroko mengobrol soal masa lalunya sedikit, lalu kembali bermain lagi. Mereka selesai saat matahari terbenam, itu juga karena bibinya memanggil. Dengan keringat masa muda, mereka duduk di pinggir sawah sambil menunggu jagung yang dipanennya selesai diolah.  
"Ini... Cobalah jagung kami." ucap Mitsuru mengambilkan jagung rebus untuk anak-anak yang kelaparan. Aomine berhenti mengipas-ngipas api yang menjadi sumber panas untuk masakan mereka. Ia menerima jagung yang diberikan Mitsuru.

"Wuuuhhh... Wuuuhh..." tiup semuanya bersamaan. Kagami dan Aomine justru melemparnya ke atas supaya cepat dingin.  
"Graup.."  
"Hmmmm.. Enaaak~ Rasa jagungnya manis sekali." Momoi berbinar-binar tak bisa menahan rasa lezat dari jagung hasil panennya.

"Iya benar, manis sekali. Meski dibakar namun rasa manisnya terasa baik di setiap satu butir jagungnya. Apalagi ditambah rasa gurih dari mentega dan pedas pada sausnya." Kagami menggigit jagung bakarnya dengan lahap.  
"Aku juga menyediakan nasi hangat serta beberapa daging sapi yang dipanggang. Makanlah yang banyak." Mitsuru kembali menyediakan makanan yang membuat dua pria besar di sana tergugah untuk terus makan.

"Karena irisannya yang tipis maka cukup dibakar sebentar untuk hasil yang juicy. Ditambahkan dengan wasabi dan soy saus jadi makin nikmat nanodayo." tambah Midorima yang kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagianya. Wajahnya itu seperti saat dia mendapatkan lucky item yang sangat langka.  
"Tidak, tidak. Lebih nikmat jika menggunakan saus dari jagung bakar." kata Kuroko mencelupkan dagingnya ke saus merah yang pedas.

"Untuk penutup, aku yakin kalian pasti suka daifuku."  
Murasakibara melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak tahan, dia segera melahap makanan penutupnya. Gigitan pertama yang sangat lembut dengan adonan empuk dan pasta kacang merah yang pecah di mulut.  
"Hmmm... Enyaak~" senyuman puas mereka menutup cerita hari ini. Memang setelah berkeringat, paling cocok makan bersama. Perut kenyang hati senang.

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah menikmatiiii, sudah review, fav dan follow *tebar jagung*  
** **Mari makan dan tiduuur h4h4h4 /heh**


	5. Nasi Goreng

Setelah berkunjung dari rumah bibinya, Kuroko dan semua rekannya kembali ke rumah masing-masing dengan perut kenyang dan rasa kantuk yang besar.

Gadis manis itu pun langsung melepaskan alas kakinya, mengganti pakaiannya, dan segera menggelar futon untuk tidur. Untung saja dia sudah mandi di pemandian panas sebelumnya, jadi semuanya baik-baik saja. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, ponselnya berdering.

Pesan dari Momoi yang dikirimkan ke grup lime kantornya. Dia mengajak semuanya untuk makan bersama lagi kapan-kapan. Melihat foto yang dikirimkannya membuatnya tersenyum, bukan hanya puas, kehidupannya yang baru ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kuroko terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang masuk menembus jendelanya, dia bisa tidur lebih lama karena hari ini adalah Minggu. Tapi baru saja memejamkan mata untuk kembali tidur, perutnya berbunyi.

Kuroko membuka ponselnya sambil melihat ke jam, sudah pukul 7 pantas saja jika dia mulai lapar. Biasanya dia sudah membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, Kuroko pergi ke dapur, ia membuka kulkasnya dan terbelalak.

"Kosong? Padahal aku tidak terlalu banyak makan." kata Kuroko terkejut sendiri, tapi kemudian dia ingat jika setiap pulang dari kerjanya ia sering mengambil makan tengah malam.

Wajar jika kulkas yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh banyak suplai makanan, berkurang.

Karena hari Minggu, Kuroko lebih memilih memakan apa yang tersisa di kulkasnya. Hanya telur dua butir dan bawang bombay, dia pun menjadikannya omelet yang cukup sampai nanti siang, dengan nasi panas yang lezat dan soy saus.

"Selamat makan." katanya menepuk kedua tangannya, sambil makan ia juga melihat televisi yang ada di apartemen kecilnya. Tidak ada sofa di apartemennya. Dapur serta ruang makan, dan tempatnya bekerja jadi satu. Wajar karena tidak akan ada yang datang ke apartemennya. Daripada ibunya yang datang berkunjung, Kuroko lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya. Lagi pula harga sewanya murah, jadi dia bisa makan enak dengan sisa uang miliknya.

Jadwalnya di hari Minggu adalah mencuci baju, membersihkan kamar mandi, dan juga melanjutkan novelnya yang masih berlanjut.

Segera setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Tetsuna mencuci pakaiannya, dan berjalan sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah ia tentukan sendiri.

Selama berjam-jam dia duduk di depan laptopnya, dan menulis kelanjutan novelnya. Bahkan dia mengabaikan tubuhnya yang belum dibasuh sejak tadi pagi.

Dia baru sadar setelah matahari hampir menghilang, barulah Kuroko bangkit dan mandi, kemudian pergi keluar.

Ia pergi seorang diri dengan penampilannya yang sederhana, celana panjang berwarna peach, dan kaos bunga warna kuning, serta outer oranye. Tidak begitu mencolok karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, ia bebas mengenakan baju seperti apa pun.

Kuroko mengambil kereta belanjaan dan mulai menyusuri super market yang cukup besar di daerahnya.

Kuroko mengambil daging ayam segar, tak perlu memilih, matanya itu seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk bahan makanan terbaik. Ia juga mengambil daging sapi cincang, dan beberapa rak telur, lalu ke bagian sayuran. Bawang bombay, kacang polong, daun bawang, tomat, sawi, dan juga beberapa sayuran lain untuk dijadikan kimchi dan shibazuke.

Tidak lupa Kuroko juga membeli persediaan berasnya yang semakin menipis, dan keju.

Saat belanjaannya sudah banyak dan sulit untuk dibawa seorang diri, Kuroko melihat Akashi tengah berdiri di depan refrigerator tempat tofu dan bahan kedelai.

"Akashi-san?" panggilnya, Akashi menoleh dan sedikit kaget.

"Oh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Akashi, tapi belum sempat Kuroko menjawab dia sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis manis itu.

"Apa kau tidak membeli bahan makanan terlalu banyak? Apa kau hidup bersama orang lain?" tanya Akashi kembali, dia heran karena tubuh kecil Kuroko mendorong kereta belanja yang berat.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal sendiri, tapi aku suka membuat makanan. Aku juga suka membawa bekalku di saat tidak punya uang, meski aku selalu punya uang." balas Kuroko yang membuat Akashi makin heran.

"Jadi, apa yang Akashi-san lakukan?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi tersadar dan kembali ke bahan makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku mulai tinggal sendiri sejak minggu kemarin. Aku hanya sedang bingung, apa ada perbedaan di antara tofu ini? Aku lihat bahan dan teksturnya sama, tapi harganya berbeda. Apa itu hanya karena merek?"

Kuroko mendekat pada Akashi, ia meminggirkan kereta belanjaannya, dan mengambil tofu yang dipegang bosnya.

"Tentu saja itu penting. Sama seperti Akashi-san yang memilih pakaian berkualitas tinggi, harganya juga akan tinggi." jelas Kuroko, ia mulai menjabarkan jika tekstur dari setiap tofu berbeda.

"Lihat, di sini ada tulisan kinugoshi tofu, semua orang pasti tahu jika ini adalah tofu dengan tekstur halus seperti sutra."

"Sedangkan momen tofu, adalah tofu yang memiliki tekstur lebih padat tapi tidak lebih padat dari tofu yang ini. Biasanya cocok jika digoreng atau ditumis karena tidak mudah hancur."

"Ah begitu. Biasanya aku hanya tinggal memakan." balas Akashi mengangguk mengerti, ia mengambil kinugoshi tofu sebanyak 3 buah.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, bosnya itu hanya membeli 3 buah tofu, dengan pasta miso. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri mengambil momen tofu.

"Apa kau benar-benar hanya akan membeli itu?" tanya Kuroko tidak tahan.

"Un. Aku tidak terbiasa memasak, tapi aku tahu cara membuat tofu miso." balas Akashi berjalan ke kasir. Kuroko hanya terdiam dan ikut berjalan di belakangnya.

Setelah selesai menghitung semua belanjaannya, Kuroko dan Akashi berpisah. Tapi melihat gadis ramping yang membawa banyak belanjaan berat membuat Akashi tidak tega.

Dia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan apartemennya, dan membawakan belanjaan Kuroko.

"Biar aku yang bawa." kata Akashi langsung merebut belanjaan gadis manis itu.

"Ah tidak perlu, aku bisa membawanya sampai ke apartemen." balas Kuroko, tapi Akashi menolaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa gadis sepertimu membawa barang belanjaan sebanyak dan seberat ini." ungkap Akashi yang membuat Kuroko tertegun.

"Tapi, lihatlah otot ini." jawab Kuroko yang menunjukkan otot di lengannya yang jelas tidak apa-apa di sana.

Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan berdua menuju apartemen Kuroko. Akashi terkesan dengan apartemennya yang kecil tapi rapi dan tertata. Walau memang kecil tapi tidak sampai sempit. Setidaknya ruang dapur, dan santai milik Kuroko sama besar dengan kamarnya di apartemennya yang baru.

Apalagi dapurnya sangat bersih, Kuroko meletakkan belanjaannya dan langsung memasukkannya dalam kulkas.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Akashi-san mau kubuatkan makan malam?" tawar Kuroko sebelum Akashi pergi.

"Un, aku tidak keberatan. Aku juga ingin sedikit belajar memasak." balas Akashi menyamankan duduknya di atas tatami.

Sementara Kuroko masih menata barang-barangnya ke lemari pendingin, Akashi melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan petak kecil.

Ia melihat foto di samping tv saat Kuroko lulus SMP bersama teman-teman perempuannya. Begitu juga beberapa foto lain saat mereka berada di festival musim panas. Kuroko banyak tersenyum dan tertawa.

Lalu yang membuatnya kaget adalah sosok Kise yang berfoto bersama Kuroko dan beberapa anak dari kelasnya di SMA.

"Apa kau bersekolah di Kaijou?" tanya Akashi yang langsung membuat Kuroko terjingkak dan mengambil foto di samping tvnya.

"Kau mengenal Kise?" Akashi kembali bertanya, ia melihat wajah Kuroko yang gugup untuk pertama kalinya.

"Menyerah saja. Aku sudah melihatnya." tambah Akashi tampak tidak peduli.

"Hm.. Melihat benda milik orang lain tanpa izin, sekarang bantu aku." kata Kuroko dengan ketus. Akashi juga mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tidak menyangka Kuroko yang paling mudah memperlakukan dirinya seperti pembantu.

Akashi mulai membantu Kuroko dari membersihkan beberapa sayur yang akan dipakainya, memotong halus daging ayam, menyiapkan kacang polong, dan tofu yang tadi dibeli oleh Kuroko.

Kuroko meminta Akashi untuk membuat miso supnya, dan menggoreng momen tofu yang telah dipotong dadu. Tapi pemuda itu hanya terdiam dengan bingung di depan kompor.

Bahkan seorang jenius tidak selalu bisa menjadi jenius di dalam dapur. Kuroko sedikit tertawa karena pertama kalinya ia melihat bosnya tidak berdaya pada sesuatu. Baik Kuroko atau Akashi saling melepas canda, keduanya tidak perlu merasa jaim atau bertindak seperti orang lain.

Kuroko bahkan banyak tertawa karena Akashi ternyata tidak memiliki selera humor yang bagus, bahkan ia berkali-kali gagal membuat lelucon. Begitu juga Akashi yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya setiap kali Kuroko menunjukkan tingkah sombongnya di depan dapur, tapi berakhir buruk.

"Hmmm~ Baunya nikmat sekali, aku semakin lapar." kata Akashi yang mencium aroma nasi goreng Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, tolong siapkan mangkuk dan sumpit di dalam lemari." balas Kuroko. Mereka kini justru terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah.

"Hei, kau hanya punya satu sumpit." Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya karena dia tidak mendapatkan alat makan yang sesuai untuknya.

"Oh, aku lupa." balas Kuroko datar yang membuat Akashi jengkel. Tapi dia bangkit dan bilang akan membeli sumpit sekali pakai.

"Ah jangan. Lebih baik sumpit yang bisa digunakan setiap hari saja. Aku tidak tahu jika Akashi-san akan datang lagi atau tidak, tapi sepertinya kau akan datang lagi. Itu perasaanku sih." tambahnya dengan wajah polos, dia tidak bermaksud apa pun saat berbicara hal itu pada bosnya. Tapi, Akashi sukses dibuat malu dan kualahan karena sifat tidak peka Kuroko.

"Dasar... Kalau dia bilang begitu, berarti aku bisa datang ke rumahnya kapan saja kan?" batin Akashi di jalan, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli sumpit dengan warna yang sama untuknya, ia segera kembali ke apartemen Kuroko. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan hangat, dengan ucapan 'selamat datang' yang membuat Akashi semakin nyaman berada di sekitar gadis bersurai baby blue.

Mereka saling mengobrol sesaat hingga akhirnya keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

"Wuuh.. Wuuh... Aroma yang menusuk ini, berasal dari mana?" tanya Akashi yang melahap nasi gorengnya.

"Wijen putih. Aku memakai minyak wijen, jika ditambah dengan wijen putih maka aromanya lebih wangi tanpa mengubah rasa." balas Kuroko ikut menikmati nasi gorengnya. Karena masakan bukan hanya dari rasa dan penampilan, tapi juga aroma yang paling besar merangsang nafsu makan.

"Haup..."

"Kress..."

"Haah haah..."

"Sluurp.."

"Aaahhhh mulutku terasa seperti terbakar tapi ini lezat~" kata Akashi penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Keduanya saling meniup hidangan di depannya, kemudian melahapnya. Akashi bahkan lupa soal tata krama untuk tidak membunyikan mulutnya. Tofu yang tadi digoreng olehnya jadi berasa sangat lezat bercampur dengan kuah yang dikentalkan menggunakan tepung kanji. Renyahnya menimbulkan suara di mulutnya.

"Aku akan menuliskan catatan untukmu, jadi kau bisa mencobanya di rumah." balas Kuroko yang kembali menyeduh miso tofunya.

"Siapa sangka masakan selezat ini adalah masakan rumahan. Kau cocok sekali jadi seorang istri, Kuroko." Akashi tersenyum dengan begitu senangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko tertegun melihat ekspresi bosnya yang sangat bahagia, apalagi pujiannya tadi membuat jantungnya seakan loncat dan menari bersama wangi aroma nasi gorengnya.

"Gawat... Wajahku rasanya terbakar." batin Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang tersipu merah.

* * *

Ciaaat ciaaat, setelah mamam berdua benih2 tumbuh yee tapi masalahnya ini bocah berdua pada peka ato gak :(

Kerjaannya makan mele, perut penuh otak kosong percuma h4h4 /nak

Yang pasti kalau dua-duanya udah peka baru bisa jadian gitu ye, Kuroko juga move on dulu lah dari Kise, masa lalu biarlah masa lalu~  
Ini ceritanya santai kok, semacam slice of life yang dikasih micin romance2 dikit, jadi chapternya jelas panjang h4h4 /semprul /senengbikinceritapanjang /biarbisaslekean /heh

.

.

 **Kizhuo,** haee moodboosterku /nak terima kasih sudah setia membaca, dan review duh kamu pen tak peluk /jangilakao btw maaf sekali baru bales reviewnya sekarang, jangan lupa makan ya nak *kasih superman* /anaksiapaleer  
 **Drunkenfish** , hmm anime yang kalau nyicipin makanan bajunya ilang ya? wkwkwk /heh kalau laper makan ya nak, hindari makan teman karena itu rachun, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca *ciumin* /nak

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mengikuti fic sederhana ini, jangan lupa makan! *tebar momogi*


End file.
